


Letters From a Lovesick Sammy.

by sexualwincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Freeform, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest freeform, angsty wincest, for now at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualwincest/pseuds/sexualwincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a collection of letters that a lovesick Sam will write, but never send, to his brother Dean. Sam is fourteen in the first entry, but he will age as I keep writing. There is a date with every entry, so you can figure out his age pretty easily. This will have a lot of chapters, being as that every chapter is only one letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this verse, follow my instagram account for it! @//lonelywinchesters

july 4th, 1997  
dear dean,  
it's the fourth of july, and i'm sitting alone on my bed practicing my latin. it isn't like last year, when you and i set off fireworks together in that big field and laughed and danced and smiled until our faces hurt like hell. i guess it's my fault that i'm spending today alone, though. i'm sorry we got into that fight yesterday. i'm just done with you being gone all the time, doing who-knows-what with any pretty girl you can find. i know you're annoyed because you think i'm upset that you can get a girl when i can't. but it isn't like that. it isn't, dean. i don't wanna be in your shoes, sliding your hand up the skirt of some pretty blonde thing. i wanna be in her shoes. i wanna be the one you're kissing under the bleachers at a school football game, breathless and giggly because we know we might get caught. so i'm sorry i yelled at you, and i'm sorry that we can't spend today together. more than that, i'm sorry that i thought about you when i had my first kiss a few towns back. happy fourth, dean.


	2. Chapter 2

july 12th, 1997 dear dean, i've "gone to the library" because you've got a girl over and i could hear the smack of the headboard against the wall and the little noises she made as you fucked her. i couldn't stay home and listen to that, dean. not when i wish so badly that it was me instead. it's not like you've got a steady girlfriend or anything; you just get with what seems like every girl you can. this girl's a different one than the girl you were kissing outside the doorway two nights ago. i don't know what would be better: if you had a girlfriend, or if things stay the way they are. the way things are, you aren't involved with anyone. which means...which means that, hypothetically, you could become involved with me. if you had a girlfriend, though, you'd have someone to admire you. to tell you they love you. to make you see how amazing you are. and i think...for you to have that; for you to have validation and love and support, that'd be worth the pain of having to watch you love someone else. it's been a week or so since i last wrote; i've never really written letters or kept personal journals before. writing these letters is a way to let out the thoughts that i can never say aloud, though. i think i'm gonna keep writing them. letters are supposed to have sign-offs, right? i dunno. anyways. _yours, (whether you want me to be or not), sam_


	3. Chapter 3

july 20th, 1997  
dear dean,  
the girl you brought over a week ago has come over twice since then. i'm beginning to think you're falling for her. she's certainly falling for you. who wouldn't be? i've already fallen. it's such an exquisite pain, being in love with you. i know you'll never feel the same way, but i feel lucky to love a person like you. i think you've forgiven me for the things i said on the third of july; you brought home a doughnut for me after school yesterday. it was the kind of sweet that makes your stomach hurt, and that's what it's like loving you. it hurts, and it stings, and my heart bleeds for you, but at the same time, i get such a rush from it. i just hope this sugar high never crashes.  
yours, (and being yours is such a blessing and a curse), sam


	4. Chapter 4

july 31st, 1997  
dear dean,  
it's the last day of july, and dad's taking us to a lake for the day. we were both really surprised when he told us because dad doesn't really take us anywhere besides on hunts, but i'm not gonna question it. we're in the car right now, and i'm pretending to be writing down descriptions of various monsters we've hunted. dad hasn't taken us on a hunt with him for about a month, and i'm so grateful. it's made this summer feel almost like the summer of a normal kid. i'm sitting in the back, and i keep sneaking glances of you up in the passenger's seat. you're dramatically playing air guitar to a nirvana song as we speak. we have to share a bed when we get to the lake because we're using the lake house of one of dad's old hunter friends, and i'm really excited. it's been years since we fell asleep so close to each other. i want to know what it is to wake up to you.   
yours, (i'm so strongly yours that i even find your dorky air guitar cute), sam


	5. Chapter 5

august 1st, 1997  
dear dean,  
we got to the lake around 11 last night. we wanted to go night swimming but dad was too tired, so we went just the two of us. we raced from the lake house to the water, laughing and shouting insults to try and slow the other down. you won the race, but i didn't mind. the grin on your face was better than the feeling of winning. we splashed at each other and giggled and did flips underwater. after a few minutes, you glanced at the sky and went silent. i asked you what was wrong, and you replied just by whispering "sammy, look..." and pointing to the night sky. there were more stars than i had ever seen. they were sparkling and seemed so much brighter than ever before. we swam over to the dock at the edge of the lake and pulled ourselves up onto it. then we lay on our backs and stargazed together. i hadn't felt that at home in so long, dean. laying next to my everything while we were gazing up at the universe's everything.   
yours, (i'd give all of the stars in the universe for you to be mine, too), sam


End file.
